


A 'God's' Retribution

by JudeJube



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Axolotl/Bill Cipher - Freeform, BillDip, God Complex, Human Axolotl, Human Bill Cipher, I don't know how fucked up this will get, M/M, Manipulation, aged up dipper and mabel, billotl, but boy howdy you're all in for a wild ride, exploring multiple endings, heavy warnings here guys this isn't light shit, like jesus christ has Bill got a god complex, noncon, physical violence, you don't even know the half of it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-06-17 10:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15459219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeJube/pseuds/JudeJube
Summary: Bill's pride sure has taken a beating after his plot to take over the world was defeated. Having time to himself to lick his wounds means a lot of time to think, and plan. And when he comes back, oh boy howdy are the Pines family, and Axolotl, going to pay for their misdoings. They'll regret the day they underestimated the great Bill Cipher.A collaboration of sorts with Nephy-Azul, or LiaHel here, to tell the story of their Gravity Falls AU!





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LiaHel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiaHel/gifts).



Bill tapped his nails against the armrest of his throne, nails clicking against the cold hard surface. His other arm was propping his chin up, elbow pressed against the other armrest, a flat expression on his face. 

His palace was eerily silent save for the sound of his nails against gold, and despite how bright it was in the room his mind made it out to be dark and uninviting, overwhelmingly large and lonely for just himself. 

He heaved a heavy sigh, pulling himself up and out of the throne as he instead paced the hall, occasionally running his hand against the hieroglyphs and tapestries that adorned the walls. He studied them almost wistfully, the reminder of simpler times stinging him, and he furrowed his brows. He wished he could go back, back to being adored by mindless followers, devoted humans bowing before him and worshipping the very air he breathed. They'd thought him breathtaking, a miracle. 

A god. 

His face twisted into a half-hearted smile at the thought. Yes, a god was exactly how everyone had viewed him, and he'd loved it. Loved the praise and adulation he received from all, except one.

His smile faded as quickly as it had appeared, a deepset scowl replacing it. Axolotl, one of the most powerful beings Bill had met to date, who had come to be known simply as Lottie by Bill, had been enamored with him from the start. The two of them had clicked together so easily, had formed a strong, nearly unshakeable bond that had lasted century upon century. They were unstoppable together, a force to be reckoned with. Not ones to be messed with. And yet Lottie’s goodie twoshoes nature had to interfere. Bill had brought the planet to it’s metaphorical knees, had nearly had it in his clutches, but that damn Pines family had insisted on stopping him, wriggling out of his grasp and evading death like pesky little cockroaches, even going so far as to have him banished, much to his chagrin. And once Lottie had discovered what he'd done, he'd turned from Bill, withdrawing from him as if they'd never been so intertwined to begin with. And that had stung, far worse than the failed attempt at ruling the world. Did Lottie not see that this was all for him? Humans were disgusting little worms, nothing worth salvaging to begin with. They were already on their way to a slow demise, he was just...speeding up the process, making the world fit for the two gods. 

And instead Lottie saw his show of devotion as nothing more than a nuisance, another one of ‘Bill’s Silly Antics’ and he'd been cast aside disdainfully, given the cold shoulder for who knew how long. Time was irrelevant anyways. And if Lottie really saw him as nothing more than a lowly demon, then he was going to prove himself worthy enough to be a God’s equal.

But first he had to deal with the arduous task of eradicating the Pines family.


	2. Good Times

“So after like, a bazillion drinks and way too much karaoke, even for me, I get to say happy birthday Wendy! You may be getting old, but you're gonna be the coolest old woman in the history of little old ladies!” Mabel announced from atop a table, glitter adorning her hair and raining down from her sweater, as if she'd bathed in it. Which, knowing her, she probably had.

“whoa, dude come on I'm not that old!” the redhead in question protested, though she was laughing. “But you know I'd be racing those electric scooters down the retirement home halls, and I'd kick your butt doing it too!”

“oh you're so on, Corduroy!” Mabel shouted back at her, sticking her tongue out playfully. After a round of applause from an assortment of Wendy’s friends, and Mabel singing a very warbled and heartfelt ‘Happy Birthday’, the DJ had finally gone back to playing cheesy 90’s music, the kind of stuff where you just knew Mabel had been in charge of party planning. Not that anyone seemed to mind, everyone seemed to be having a grand old time, some dancing, some drinking. Robbie and Nate had managed to convince Thompson to do a line of impossibly too many shots, and Dipper, who was tucked away at the bar counter, was sure damage control would have to be done on that by the end of the night. Which meant that he more than likely would be giving him a hand with it. He shuddered, turning back to the drink he’d been nursing. Despite the hefty job of making sure the party ran smoothly, Dipper was surprisingly enjoying himself. He was pleasantly buzzed from the alcohol, and he was loosening up more and more as the night progressed. It was a good atmosphere to be in, one he felt secure and comfortable in. 

He was caught by surprise however, when he saw someone settle in the seat next to him out of the corner of his eye, and his gaze flickered up to see a certain redhead had pulled him in for a tight hug.

“The party’s been so wild, I’ve barely gotten to talk to you, dude!” Wendy laughed at the surprised expression on his face. “I still don’t know how you two pulled it off without me finding out, but man, you guys did such an awesome job! Everyone’s having a great time, this is pretty chill of you guys.” she punched Dipper’s arm lightly, and Dipper grinned back at her.

“Mabel did most of the planning,” he confessed. “But you deserve it honestly. Coolest person in the room’s gotta have the coolest party too, right?” 

“What a flatterer, so is that gonna make me the coolest adult ever?”

“Never said you weren’t,” Dipper laughed in response, shaking his head as he took a sip of his drink. “Seriously though, happy birthday, Wendy. You’re still one of the coolest people I know, don’t let old age change that.”

“‘Course not, you think anything could take this Corduroy down?” she grinned back at him, tousling his hair despite his protests. “You keep being you too, okay? Someone’s gotta make sure Mabel’s head doesn’t fly off to Mabeland.”

“Yikes, wouldn’t dream of it,” he replied dryly. 

“Good. You two are still that dynamic duo you were as kids. Don’t let growing up change that.”

“Yeesh, life lessons from Wendy Corduroy? Never thought I’d get one of those sermons from you,” he joked, and the redhead rolled her eyes playfully.

“Ugh, I know, right? Maybe i’m getting sentimental in my old age. Or maybe it’s just the alcohol. Who knows.” She pretended to wipe fake tears from her eye, before standing again. “I’m gonna go make sure Nate and Robbie don’t kill Thompson. Come hang with us later, ‘kay?” Dipper nodded, and Wendy smiled again, waving as she headed back to where her friends were. Dipper watched as she left, before turning back to the counter, finishing his drink and ordering another. 

 

A couple hours flitted past, Dipper barely noticing their passage. He’d been dragged off to dance with Mabel so many times his feet were starting to kill him, and somehow ended up where Robbie, Nate, and a now blacked-out Thompson were. Robbie was a little easier to deal with nowadays, but they still had this strange unbridled competition any chance they had.

“Are you saying you can do more shots than me, Dipstick?” Robby’s tone was challenging, though it lacked the venomous bite it used to have when they were much younger.

“Are you saying you can’t?” Dipper quipped, brow quirked. “Or are you too scared you’ll be on the ground next to Thompson?”

“Ohhhhh! Burn!” Nate called out with a laugh, and Robbie glared at him.

“Fine. Loser gets an entire bag of ice down his underwear. Winner gets bragging rights for a year.”

“Sounds like a deal.” The boys shook on it, and at Nate’s prompting, a line of shots was set up in front of the two. They were staring at each other solemnly, however, for a brief moment, Dipper found a flash of colour catching his eye, a brief shimmer of gold, just behind Robbie, near the exit. He frowned deeply, brows furrowing before his attention was returned to the situation at hand, a punch on the shoulder dragging him out of his thoughts. 

“What’s the matter, pipsqueak, having second thoughts?” Robbie taunted, and Dipper shook his head furiously. 

“Hell no, I’m just getting started,” he retorted, and without further prompting, he pushed aside what he assumed was just a trick of the light, and downed the first shot with a faint grimace. Ugh, alcohol sure didn’t taste that great, but he’d be damned if he’d let the likes of Robbie show him up. 

With that, the contest was on, drawing the attention of much of the crowd, even Mabel was nearby, filming the whole thing with her cell phone and cheering him on. 

“C’mon, Dippin’ Dots, show that emo loser who’s boss!”

“Let’s go, Valentino, you gonna let a kid show you up?” Another person from the crowd, Dipper couldn’t tell who anymore, was goading on the older of the two, and somewhere in his increasingly sluggish mind decided that that meant it was a good idea to down three shots, at once, much to the crowd’s approval.

“Damn, Dipper, didn’t know you had it in you!” That was Wendy, and Dipper faced her, moving clumsily, and grinned at her, puffing up his chest proudly.

“I c’n hold my own, i’ve faced...faced demons before, this is….is nothing!” His speech was slurred, his vision spinning, and he could vaguely make out Robbie groaning and calling it quits.

“I can’t man, I’m gonna hurl I swear..” Robbie sounded just as disoriented as Dipper felt, and he was pleased that he was at least able to keep up with him.

“Serves you right f’r...f’r underestimatin’ me,” he remarked, grin broadening further. “So...so screw you Valentino!” Robbie just slumped against the wall, shaking his head as if to clear it.

“Yeah yeah, shut it, Pines, i’ll do my end of the deal.”

Dipper was about to agree, before that flash of gold caught his eye again, almost beckoning for him to follow it. And he did, throwing out a half-hearted excuse about needing air, as he stumbled towards the exit. 

Once he stepped outside, his mind felt fractionally clearer than it had before, and he heaved a sigh of relief. He leaned against the wall of the building, eyes closing as he tried to gather his bearings and recall why, exactly, he’d left the bar in the first place. A loud, shrill cackle had jarred him however, and he opened his eyes a little blearily, fixed on the person standing only a few feet away from him, horribly out of place given his weird as fuck attire, cocky grin firmly in place and never faltering, as he opened his arms as if to welcome the brunet into his embrace.

“Well, did you miss me, Pine Tree?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao I have no patience so y'all get the first official chapter tonight too. Enjoy!
> 
> again, kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> wanna check out LiaHel's tumblr for more content?  
> http://nephy-azul.tumblr.com/
> 
> wanna check out mine for updates, memes, and occasional art?  
> https://judejubecubed.tumblr.com/


	3. An Unusual Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: almost-smut happens in this chapter. Yes, ALMOST smut :D

Dipper stared at the demon for quite a long time, dead silent, before he turned on his heel, heading back inside.

“Nope. Y’r a...figment of my drunk imagination. Fuck you Cipher ‘m goin’ back inside.” He didn't spare the other another look, slipping a hand through his hair and combing it half-heartedly with his fingers. He made his way back to the bar, getting water this time. Clearly he needed to slow down, he was seeing things he shouldn't be. However before he could do a thing, the world shifted again, and everything was an eerie grayscale, a sign that he was no longer interacting with the corporeal world, but instead stuck in the Mindscape. Just how smashed was he?

Before he could sort himself out, the demon had appeared, sitting on the barstool next to the human and watching him with malicious amusement, and Dipper took the opportunity to really take in the other's appearance. He was dressed in...pretty much nothing, where was his clothes? His chest was bare, the only thing keeping him modest was the almost skirt-like cloth that covered his lower half, and...his hair was long, pooling onto the table in an almost neat pile. His gold eyes were staring right at him, slitted pupils fixated on him and watching him study him.

“like what you see, kid?” He sneered, and Dipper shook his head vehemently. 

“shut up. What the fuck do you want from me? You're dead, you can't exist. Stan made sure of it.”

“I'm full of surprises, Pine Tree. And you could be too if you hear me out.”

“Sorry, you've traumatized me enough for one lifetime, I'm not interested in fuckin’ around with the likes of you.”

“Oh come on now, you don't wanna learn how to manipulate magic?” as if to emphasize his point, a blue ball of flame ignited his palm, and he absent-mindedly watched as he made the flames dance in erratic patterns. He knew the brunet was watching. Knew he was inebriated enough to be hooked on the display. Now he just had to reel him in.

“I know all the ins and outs, Pines. I know what makes this world tick, how to manipulate things to do what I want them to. You call it magic, and it's a very valuable tool. One that even you can use, for whatever your little heart desires.” He leaned in close, grasping the brunet by the jaw to almost brush his lips against his ear. 

“don't you want the power to do what you please?”

“wh-..I..Someone’s gonna see, asshole!” Dipper hissed, and Bill cackled.

“They’ll only see if I want them to see, kid. C’mon, we both know I can give you everything that stupid little family of yours can’t give you. Not even good ol’ Red can give you what I can give you, if you catch my drift,” he added, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Dipper scoffed loudly, standing up and turning away from the bar, only to jump when Bill was suddenly there, face much too close to his own. He made a small noise, discomfort clear on his face when the demon encroached on his space, going so far as to make sure his back was pressed against the table of the bar, arms planted firmly on either side of him. He was trapped rather effectively, and the demon knew it, judging from the cocky smirk that broadened. 

“If it’ll help sway you, I’ll sweeten the deal. You ever wanted to explore dimensions your tiny little half-functioning brain couldn’t even begin to comprehend? You wouldn’t ever have need for a portal, not when all you need is a snap of your fingers to hop from place to place, literally!”

“Why are you offering me any of this?” Dipper asked, studying Bill skeptically. “Why help me? I already know you don’t like me, and I don’t like you, so how on earth do you benefit?”

“What makes you think I need to benefit from any of this?”

“I’m not completely stupid, Bill. Everything you do or say comes with a cost.”

“Fine. I’m bored, okay?” The demon huffed, forehead bumping against the human’s own forehead, a flat, emotionless expression on his face. As if he was talking about something mundane, like the weather. And not a literal deal with the devil. “I’m stuck in the Mindscape. I can’t do shit all but sit here and watch you stupid fleshy meatsacks go about your stupid, tedious lives. There’s no excitement in that. I wanna see what you’d do with nearly unlimited power.”

“Even if all I do is kill demons with it?”

“What the hell do I care about the lives of lesser demons? You wouldn’t be able to kill me specifically, if you take out a few drinking buddies, well, it ain’t hard to find replacements.” He studied him intensely. “We both know that the fact that this conversation is even still going is proof you’re gonna say yes. So why don’t we just skip the messy details and get to the handshaking, huh?”

Dipper chewed on his lip in thought, brows furrowing as he mulled it over. It was such a bad idea, a terrible idea, one of the worst he could possibly have. But….

Wouldn’t it be good in the end, if he could rid the world of demons, properly? In a roundabout sort of way?

“I can see the cogs in that mind of yours going to town. Listen, you can make this as ironclad as you want, I don’t really care. I just wanna hear you say yes.”

“...Fine. It’s a deal.” He almost instantly regretted his decision, the ear-splitting grin on the demon’s face eerie and inhumanly malicious and gleeful. Before he could process what he’d gotten himself into, he and Bill were shaking hands, that telltale blue flame engulfing both their hands, sealing the deal. As he was beginning to process the situation, He was thrown for yet another loop when Bill surged forward and….Was suddenly kissing him?

His thoughts were muddled, this shift in their dynamic too sudden and vastly uncharacteristic for him to really comprehend. The demon worked too quickly and the next thing he knew he was shoved onto the bar counter, Bill on top of him, his arms pinned above his head as he kept kissing him. He didn't know when their clothes had disappeared, but the next thing he knew Bill was grinding into him and biting his lip and fuck did it feel good.

“See Pine Tree?” the demon purred against his lips. “I can give you anything and everything you can possibly imagine.” He punctuated his statement by dragging his nails across his chest, leaving the brunet gasping out in surprise. “Power. Wealth. Pleasure.” He smirked, leaning forward to whisper into his ear. “All your wildest dreams.”

Dipper jolted awake, letting out a startled noise as he was shaken out of his sleep. 

“wh-wha..?”

“Dipper! How much have you had to drink? You're conked out in a back alley.” Dipper looked up, blinking blearily at the worried expression of his twin's face. 

“...I...I dunno...weird dream, I...I should...go home.”

“Yeah, maybe you should...should I drive you home?” He nodded, grabbing his twin's hand as she pulled him to his feet. They made their way through the bar, saying their goodbyes as they passed friends. Once they made it to the parking lot and into the car, Mabel passed him a bottle of water, Dipper gladly accepting it, before driving towards the shack. 

“...Mabes?” 

“Yeah Dippin’ Dots?”

“I had a dream about Bill.”

“I'm not surprised,” she remarked, watching him nurse the bottle in his hands. “You don't ever give yourself time to think about him normally.”

“It was a weird dream.”

“He was a weird guy...thing.”

“Do you think he's comin' back?”

“Oh Dip,” she laughed, shaking her head. “even if he could, he'd have to go through us again.”

“Okay.” it was silent for a little while. “Mabes?” 

“Yeah?”

“Love you.”

“Love you too, Dipper.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao how does one name chapters? Or write smut? Imdyingplssendhelp
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos and comments, they all really mean a lot to me! I love hearing back from you guys! more chapters to come!


	4. Xolotl and Bill

\--...10 years ago...--

 

“Is this not what we’ve dreamed of? A perfect world for you and I to reign over, like the gods we are!” There was an excited glint to Bill’s eyes, a broad smile creeping onto his features as he waited for the other deity to praise him.

Instead Xolotl stared at him in stunned silence, a grim expression on his face as he kept his distance. Bill could feel his own excitement waning, puzzled by the other’s reaction.

“What? What’s with that look?”

“You truly do not understand?” The lotl asked in disbelief. “You’ve done so much unnecessary damage!”

“What do you mean, unnecessary? You gotta tear things up a little to create an empire from nothing!”

“You’re hurting them!”

“The humans?” Bill scoffed. “They don’t matter. None of them matter in the grand scheme of things.You have to be willing to sacrifice things in order to progress to greater things. And humanity is just in the way. Weirdmaggedon will fix everything for us.”

“No, Bill!” The deity snapped, throwing his arms up in exasperation. “This fixes things for you. I’ve told you, time and time again, this is not what I want. This was never what I wanted. I simply wanted you, as you are, and it has never been enough for you!”

“Is it so much to ask to be equal to you?!” The demon hissed, eyes narrowing and irritation seeping into his tone. “You act so pompous and high and mighty. You never see me as more than what I was created to be. I’ve tried, so damn hard, to please you, to be viewed as good enough for you, and you act as if I’m the crazy one for wanting to make the perfect world for us!”

“Your ploy to ‘become equal’ to me, is resulting in the death and destruction of humanity. Of course you’re no better than a demon, you still think like one. You will never become a god if you think the road to such a status must be paved in chaos and destruction. And I will stop you if I must.”

“Lottie-”

“It is Xolotl to you, Cipher,” the deity spat coldly, face twisting into a look of fury. “I am done associating with you. I’m done with us. I will be the one to undo you, If you do not stop this. This is your one and only warning.” With that, Xolotl disappeared from Bill’s newfound palace, the demon staring at where the other stood moments before, before he scowled, a snarl tearing itself from his throat and he slammed a fist into the golden wall, cracks spider-webbing up along the brickwork. He was torn, unsure of what to do. He was so, so close to what he’d been dreaming of for years, and yet the person he was doing this all for, the thing he was striving so hard to build a perfect world with, didn’t want it. What was he supposed to do? Put everything aside? Bend to the Lot’s will?

No. He deserved this. He worked so hard for this, and he was going to be respected like he ought to be. All he had to do was convince the other. And then...then they could have their perfect life together. Everything would be as it should be. And they would be happy. He would make sure of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some confusing backstory shedding a small amount of light on Xolotl :D may talk to LiaHel about collaborating to make some character sheets for these characters. 
> 
> I'm very tired lmao. I had surgery last week and I'm trying to be a lil productive while I have the time off but I'm not gonna lie, my motivation is super low. I know this is a super short chapter but I hope it's enough for now qwq 
> 
> As always, Kudos and comments are always greatly appreciated! I love all the feedback I receive from y'all and I do read all the comments even if i don't always respond!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So,welcome to the new project i've mentioned a few times prior! this is going to be a really b i g fic, so buckle up! This is a little project i've decided to take on, with LiaHel's permission of course, to bring their AU to life! a lot of this is things we've rped together and explored, and I will be working very closely with them on this to create an accurate portrayal of their Au! Consider this chapter an introduction of sorts. Just know it will be dark, and fifty shades of fucked up, and that I have warned you in advance!  
> If you'd like to take a peek at their tumblr, theirs is  
> http://nephy-azul.tumblr.com/
> 
> They're a wonderful artist, and there are a lot of visuals of their Bill and of Axolotl, or Lottie, on their blog!
> 
> If you'd like to see updates on the progress of the fic or check out my art as well, my tumblr is  
> https://judejubecubed.tumblr.com/
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated, and I look forward to seeing you all with the next update! Cheers!


End file.
